


Blush

by Skud



Category: Pride and Prejudice - Austen
Genre: Birthday, Blushing, Foursome, Kinkmeme, Multi, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-18
Updated: 2010-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-09 00:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skud/pseuds/Skud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I didn't know he <em>could</em> blush!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blush

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [First Ever Dreamwidth Age of Sail Kink Meme](http://age-of-sail.dreamwidth.org/31366.html). Prompt: Jane Austen, Jane/Bingley/Lizzie/Darcy, "I didn't know he COULD blush!"

"I didn't know he COULD blush!" cried Bingley with a laugh.

"Only under the most -- ah! -- extraordinary circumstances, I assure you," replied Darcy with what little dignity he could muster.

"Shush, dear," said Elizabeth, "You'll lose count. How many was it, Charles?"

"Five and thirty," he replied. "I say -- is blushing the right word?"

"Twenty-eight!"

Elizabeth looked thoughtful for a moment then brought her hand down with another resounding thwack.

"Twenty-nine!"

"Flushed, perhaps?" she said, thoughtfully.

"Rosy-cheeked," said Bingley, and chortled.

"Thirty!"

Jane sat quietly, feeling a deep flush steal over her own features. Thirty-one, thirty-two, thirty-three... Charles' and Elizabeth's good-natured raillery washed over her, and she focused instead on Darcy's hands, grasping white knuckled at the edges of the chair over which he was bent, and his breeches, pooled around his ankles, as Elizabeth's hand fell again and again. Jane's gaze flitted briefly to Darcy's buttocks, which had indeed taken on a deep rosy hue, before she looked away again, flustered and disconcerted at the strength of her own response.

"Thirty-four!"

"And one more!" whooped Bingley.

"Thirty-five!" cried Darcy in a rough, gasping voice, as Elizabeth's hand descended to meet his skin for the last time.

Bingley burst into song: "For he's a jolly good fellow," he sang with considerable gusto, and refilled everyone's glasses, offering one to Darcy as he stood and adjusted his attire. Darcy took the glass from him with a courtly nod.

As Darcy refreshed himself, he caught Jane's eye, and Jane knew he meant it for reassurance: "You never know," he seemed to be saying with a faint lift of one eyebrow, "You might just enjoy it."

She thought perhaps she would. Her birthday, after all, was next.


End file.
